Beauty and the Geek
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: 6 beauties. 6 geeks. 1 competition. In a battle to find out the best beauty and geek in Japan! Will love rise from the coupled pairs?  based on the Australian TV series - Beauty and the Geek
1. Beauties and geeks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, NOR BEAUTY AND THE GEEK! (the TV show)

Author's Note: I am nearly done with school and have just completed my English homework. Haha, so happy! Took me ages! Anyways, hope you like my new fanfic. I'm basing this fanfic on the show 'Beauty and the Geek' here in Australia. Hope it will be fine. AND AWAY WE GO!

_BEAUTIES_

_Kagome: 22  
><em>_Sango: 22  
><em>_Kagura: 24  
><em>_Kikyou: 23  
><em>_Rin: 20  
><em>_Ayame: 23_

_GEEKS_

_Inuyasha: 23  
><em>_Miroku: 23  
><em>_Sesshoumaru: 25  
><em>_Naraku: 24  
><em>_Shippo: 22  
><em>_Koga: 24_

**Beauty and the geek**

**Chapter 1: Beauties and Geeks**

A bunch of nerdy geeks were sitting in a large room chatting to each other.

"So what type of beauties do you think they will have for us?" A geek with rmessy raven hair asked

"Hopefully really pretty ones" A geek with dark orange-ginger hair said

"Or even one with big boobs and a nice ass" Another geek with dark brown hair that had a small rat-tail at the back said, rubbing his hands together

"Wow. For a geek you really are perverted" Said the geek with long silver hair and cute white dog ears

"Can you blame him? This tv show we signed up for is meant for _'__beauties__'_ and _'__geeks__'__._ In this case the _'__beauties__'_ are meant to be beautiful and _'__geeks__'_ are meant to be, well, you know, geeks." Said a geek with long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail

The silvered haired geek sighed.

"You really don't know what this tv show is about don't you?" said the final geek who also had long silver hair, but with a purple moon in the middle of his forehead. He shook his head "You really are stupid for geeks aren't you?" He shook his head again "What a disgrace upon geeks"

**~IN ANOTHER ROOM~**

A bunch of beauties squealed as they got to know one another

"So what do you think the geeks would be like?" a ginger haired beauty with a purple flower in her hair asked

"Nerdy, weird, pimply? I dunno" said a beauty with long straight black hair

"Hopefully there are some cute ones" a beauty with long brown hair in a high pontytail said

"Eewwww! I mean they're geeks. Geeks plus cute do not mix" said a young beauty with medium length black hair.

"Well if you ask me, I think it doesn't really matter what's on the outside, as long as you see what's in the inside of a guy, then you'll know something. Don't judge on looks but personality" spoke a beauty with long raven hair

"Well how about we concentrate less on what our geeks look like and more on what the competition is about. Agreed" said another beauty with dark brown hair with a feather in it, looking out the window

"Agreed" all the beauties said at once

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's note: And here is the first chapter of 'Beauty and the Geek'. Hope it was okay. It's like 9:00pm here in Australia and I have a test tomorrow that I forgot to study for. Oops. Anyways hope to get the next chapter up soon.

As always, remember to read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews and suggestion are much appreciated.

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	2. Partners

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, NOR BEAUTY AND THE GEEK! (the TV show)

Author's Note: WOOHOO! Second chapter up! **Chapter dedicated to HalfDemonTwins, Ihatethesystem and crowlady for reviewing the last chapter.** **Hehe to my best friends Zelia and Hannah. You guys are in the story. Haha.**

_**BEAUTIES**  
><em>_Kagome: 22  
><em>_Sango: 22  
><em>_Kagura: 24  
><em>_Kikyou: 23  
><em>_Rin: 20  
><em>_Ayame: 23_

_**GEEKS**  
><em>_Inuyasha: 23  
><em>_Miroku: 23  
><em>_Sesshoumaru: 25  
><em>_Naraku: 24  
><em>_Shippo: 22  
><em>_Koga: 24_

**Beauty and the geek**

**Chapter 2: Partners**

"Okay everyone! Please come into the meeting room now" a lady said over the speaker

"Looks like it's time to meet the geeks" Kagura said moving from her place next to the window.

The beauties followed her out of the room into the meeting room down the hallway and they entered.

**~WITH THE GEEKS~**

"Okay everyone! Please come into the meeting room now" a lady said over the speaker

Sesshoumaru looked at the geeks who were now trying to groom their hair and trying to look as presentable as possible. He sighed. "Can you guys stop it? We need to go now so we can see the beauties already"

The geeks nodded

"Good" Sesshoumaru said "Now let us go"

He started walking out the door and the others followed behind him. They soon came to the meeting room and walked through the door and all gasped. Even Sesshoumaru.

Before them they saw 6 beauties that were all staring at them with the most beautiful faces that they have ever seen.

They stared at each other for a while longer until they met their hosts, who motioned them to sit down on the couch. The geeks on one side and the beauties on the other.

"Welcome beauties and geeks" one of the hosts said "It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you. My name is Hannah and this is my co-host Zelia" she motioned to Zelia.

"Welcome. My name is Zelia and we will soon be introducing the couples for the competition." She and Hannah walked to the side of the room and revealed two boxes. Hannah held up a blue box, whilst Zelia held up a pink one. "These boxes contain all of your names and your partners will be picked at random. Let's see who our first beauty is shall we?" she put her hand inside the box and pulled out a pink card. "The first beauty is…" she turned the card around revealing it to everyone "Sango!"

Sango smiled and stood from her place. She walked over to Zelia and smiled.

"And the first geek is…" Hannah rummaged through the box and pulled out a blue card. She smiled evily and revealed it to everyone "Miroku!"

"Yes!" Miroku jumped up. He walked over to Sango and smiled. He eyes Sango. She was wearing a pink skirt with a white tank top with nice heel wedges. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, showing off her beautiful eyes with pink eye shadow and pink lips. His smile soon turned into a grin. _'what a beauty I have scored' _he thought.

Sango too looked at her partner and saw what he appeared to be. He was wearing a purple button don top that was tucked inside his black lab pants and black shoes, he even had three gold earrings pierced in one ear. His hair was dark brown and had a small pony-tail tied at the back of his head. _'not bad' _Sango thought.

"Now that you've met your partner, would you please take a seat next to your partner over there" Hannah said motioning them over to another couch. Sango and Miroku made their way to the couch and sat down. Hannah and Zelia then turned back to the rest and continued the pairing.

"The next geek is…" Hannah picked out another card "Naraku" they all clapped as Naraku made his way over to her and stood next to her.

"And your partner will be…" Zelia picked out a card "Kikyou!" again they all clapped until they stood next to each other.

Naraku took a look at his partner. Kikyou was wearing a blue dress with black ballet flats. Had long black hair and blue eyes. _'She may have the looks, but what about the brains' _Naraku thought.

Kikyou also looked at her partner. Naraku was wearing black pants with a violet button down shirt with a black bow tie. His shirt was tucked into his pants as well and wore brown laced shoes. He had long, wavy, black hair that was tied in a high pony tail. _'He looks gay'_ Kikyou thought.

"May the two of you please take a seat next to Miroku and Sango" Zelia said. She turned to the rest of the rest of the couples "And the next beauty is…" she pulled out another card "Ayame!"

Ayame stood up and walked over to where Hannah was standing.

"And the next geek is…" Hannah drew out another card "Kouga!" Kouga stood up and went over to his new partner.

Kouga eyed his partner. Ayame was wearing a green strapless top with blue skinny jeans and wedged heels. She had beautiful light brown eyes and long light brown hair that was up in a low pony tail that had a purple flower in it. _'A wolf demon. This is going to be interesting' _Kouga thought.

Ayame too looked at her partner. Kouga was wearing a brown shirt with green checkered pants with black laced shoes. He also wore a brown thing n his forehead – that looked like sweat band and had long, black hair that was tied in a high pony tail. _'We'll work on his appearance'_ Ayame thought.

"Please sit down next to Kikyou and Naraku please." Zelia said, and the par did as instructed.

"And the next beauty is…" Hannah reached into the box and pulled out another pink card "Kagura!" Kagura smirked and walked over to the front.

Zelia reached into the box "And the next geek is…" she pulled out a blue card "Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and walked over to his partner.

Kagura eyed her partner. He was wearing a white collared shirt underneath a grey vest and black tie. He was wearing black matching pants and a black shoes. He had long silver hair and a purple cresent moon on his forehead. He had hard red eyes and large glasses on and was even holding a book titled: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. _'Not bad. Must like reading' _Kagura thought.

Sesshoumaru eyed his partner. Kagura was wearing a pink and white dress with a black belt and black gladiator shoes. She had short brown hair with a white feather. She also had stunning red eyes and old earrings. _'Pretty'_ Sesshoumaru thought. He suddenly shook his head '_No Sesshoumaru. You will not fall for a girl. You are hard and emotionless' _He nodded his head and sat next to Kouga and Ayame. Kagura followed him and sat next to him.

"The next beauty is…" Zelia pulled out another name "Rin!" Rin smiled and walked over to Zelia.

"And your partner will be…" Erin pulled out another name "Shippo" Shippo walked up to his partner and smiled.

Shippo eyed his partner and smiled. Rin was wearing a grey shirt and blue mini shorts with pink and brown sandals. Her medium black hair was tied in low pigtails giving her the young school girl look and large white sunglasses on top of her head. Rin was the youngest of the beauties and how happy Shippo was '_she's cute'_ he thought.

Rin looked at her partner and smiled too. Shippo was wearing a green shirt with a brown vest and blue pants with brown shoes. He had orangy-ginger hair that was tied up with an aqua bow in it. _'Young. Maybe older than I am?'_ Rin thought. They soon took a seat next to Kagura and Sesshoumaru.

"And the final couple is…" Zelia started

"Kagome and Inuyasha!" Hannah finished.

The two walked to the hosts and looked at each other. The stared for a while.

Inuyasha stare at Kagome. She was wearing a red sleeveless top that fit her body perfectly, and a white skirt that came at about mid-thigh which showed off her long slender legs and her red and white wedge heels. She had long black hair that came to about the middle of her back and a white headband on. _'Wow! Now that's what I call a beauty!_' Inuyasha thought as he scanned her body.

Kagome took this chance to look at her partners well. He was wearing a plain red button down shirt with a black tie and black vest and matching black pants and black shoes. She then started at his face. His face was clear and handsome, in her opinion. He had beautiful golden eyes and long silky looking silver hair. Then she saw something that made her smile widely and made her want to squeal. HE HAD DOG EARS ON HIS HEAD! _'This guy is pretty good looking for a geek. He looks so cute with those dog ears! I wonder if he would let me touch them' _Kagome thought, trying to restrain herself from touching his ears.

"Now if you would care to sit down next to the other teams please" Hannah asked Inuyasha and Kagome. The both nodded and sat next to the other couples.

"Okay. First things first" Zelia started "Learn your partner and what they like and dislike. The first challenge will be in two days. Learn as much as you can and good luck!"

"And also," Hannah continued "You must learn nearly _everything_ about your partner. That means birthday, favourite colour, food etc. Good luck!" Hannah said before walking off with Zelia.

Just as the host were about to walk out the door, Zelia turned around "Oh and one more thing" she said with a smile "The limo will be coming in about 10 minutes so get all your bags ready" before walking off again.

It was silent for a while until everyone realized what she just said "LIMO!"

The couples were soon taken to a mansion in a small forest area where no one would interrupt the competition. Everyone admired the scenery outside and gasped when they saw a huge mansion coming into view as they drove up the long drive way. As the couples walked up the stairs leading into the mansion, they were greeted by a butler. "Good afternoon sirs and madams. Please follow me." They followed the butler into the mansion and gasped.

The mansion was huge! On the first floor was a massive game rooms, massive kitchen and dining room, massive living area, cinema room and 2 laundry's and even an indoor swimming pool and spa.

One the second floor were 6 individual bedrooms with personal bathrooms, a masters beauty room, clothes room, living area, and technology room and spa and sauna.

On the third floor were 6 individual bedrooms with personal bathrooms, a masters technology rooms, clothes room, living area, games room and spa.

On the fourth and final floor was a greenhouse filled with pants and flowers of all kinds. Even the kinds that weren't found in Japan as well as a fountain and stone statues of famous demons.

What really amazed them was the backyard. The backyard was HUGE! There was about 20 acres of green grass as well as a beautiful flower garden, swimming pool and spa, tennis court/badminton and basketball/netball court.

After the butler showed everyone where everything was, he finally introduced himself. "My name is Myoga." He said. They all greeted him. Myoga continued "The females will be living on the second floor and the males will be living on the third floor. Each person will get their own private room and bathroom. The males and females will be free to walk wherever they would like around the mansion except," Myoga eyed everyone "another person's room without their permission. It is no honorable to do so without the permission on the owner." Everyone nodded. "Good. Now let us go back inside and unpack everything. You may want to get to know about your partners soon." And then he left them.

Everyone then went inside and picked their rooms. They soon started unpacking and went into different rooms in the mansion to start learning about each other.

Kouga and Ayame were the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura were in the first floor living area.

Shippo and Rin were in the second floor living area.

Naraku and Kikyou were in the third floor living area.

Miroku and Sango were on the roof sitting in the garden.

And Inuyasha and Kagome were meeting in the pool area. They had agreed that they would talk to each other while going for a dip in the pool.

Inuayasha was currently waiting on the side of the pool dipping his feet in the water. He had on nothing but a pair of red and white board shorts. He looked out into the distance and saw a couple of natures animals with their mates. Inuyasha sighed _'I hope find my mate soon' _Inuyasha thought as he looked back into the pool. He then heard an 'ahem' come from behind. Inuyasha turned around and gasped with wide eyes.

~**END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: I'm not sure when my next update will be after this one, but if I do not get one in on Christmas eve or on Christmas, consider this chapter my present to you. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

As always, remember to read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews and suggestion are much appreciated.

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	3. Getting to know you

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE TV SERIES BEUTY AND THE GEEK

Author's Note: Hey guy! Another chapter! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! OVER A MONTH! **Chapter dedicated to 3lue 3utterfly and HalfDemonTwins, Rose-Aki, Ihatethesystem, HalfDogDemon and Inuyasha'sOneAndOnlyGirl for reviewing the last chapter, and also to ACL-Secret-Obsessions for reviewing chapter 1 **

_**BEAUTIES**__  
><span>__Kagome: 22  
>Sango: 22<br>Kagura: 24__  
><span>__Kikyou: 23__  
><span>__Rin: 20  
>Ayame: 23<em>

_**GEEKS**__  
><span>__Inuyasha: 23  
>Miroku: 23<em>_  
><span>__Sesshoumaru: 25__  
><span>__Naraku: 24__  
><span>__Shippo: 22__  
><span>__Koga: 24_

**Beauty and the geek**

**Chapter 3: Getting to know you**

What Inuyasha saw was the most beautiful thing that he had seen his whole life. There standing in front of him was Kagome in a black bikini. Inuyasha scanned her body. Kagome was about 5"6' and had the body of a model! She had big, round 36D breasts, a flat stomach, slender arms, long legs and creamy skin. Her long, back hair was tied in a high pony-tail which had ended around the middle of her back and outlined her facial features. Inuyasha looked at her face. He saw large beautiful blue eyes that he would melt to any day; she had a clear and cute heart-shaped face as well as a pink blush over her cheeks and full, pink, kissable lips. _'Whoa! Where did kissable come from?'_ he asked himself. '_Do not think like that Inuyasha! Not _yet_ at least. Get to know her first!_

Kagome stared at her partner with a cute expression spread across her face. Inuyasha was wearing nothing but only a pair of red and white board shorts. She looked at his torso and saw that his guy actually had a decent body, especially since he had a six pack and strong arm muscles. His silver hair reached down to the ground with the tips in the water and his golden eyes were shining in the sunlight. He looked absolutely handsome! _'Wow. He is _really hot_ for a geek'_ she eyed his body again before looking at his twitching doggy ears _'and he looks so cute and innocent with the dog ears. I wonder…' _then out of the blue, Kagome knelt down in front of him and rubbed his ears.

Inuyasha was taken aback. No one ever in his life had ever wanted to be around him before because he was a hanyou, let alone ever touch his ears, except his mother. Inuyasha didn't realize that he had started purring until he heard a giggle from Kagome. He looked up to see Kagome with her eyes closed and giggling at him. Inuyasha didn't mind and nuzzled into her hand.

Kagome soon pulled away from Inuyasha and giggled at his lost impression_. 'He's so cute when he looks like a lost puppy'_ she then went and sat down beside him, dipping her feet into the water as well. The two ended up sitting in silence just watching the sun start to set and watching as animals fly around pairing up with each other.

"So… name?" Inuyasha asked out of no where

Kagome looked at him confused "Name?"

Inuyasha nodded, not looking at her "Yeah. Full name"

Kagome looked back at the sun setting "My full name is Kagome Ash Higurashi. How 'bout you?"

"Inuyasha Wren Takahashi" he replied.

Kagome was silent for a minute then remembered something; she turned to him and asked "Takahashi? Does that mean your father-"

"Owns Takahashi Inc? The biggest business corporation in Japan? Yes he does." Inuyasha replied, no sound happy though.

Kagome looked back towards the sun again "You make it sound like it's a bad thing" she said jokingly

Inuyasha averted his gaze from the sun to his feet underwater "It is."

Kagome looked at him again "Why?"

"Because everyone knows you. Every girl I meet wants to use me. They want to play me. Use me then think they can get away with some sort of money." He looked at her "This is the whole reason I can onto this tv show. To prove that just because you are famous and what-not, doesn't mean you can just be a regular person." He looked back at the horizon "you know what I mean?"

Kagome shook her head "No" but still looked at him "So how come you fath-"

"Can we please change the subject Kagome? I don't feel like talking about my dad right now" he interrupted, avoiding the question.

Kagome nodded "Sure" she thought for a second "So favourite colour/colours?"

Inuyasha smirked "Red, white and black. Yours?"

"Midnight blue, black and occasionally red and white" she said smiling

"Oh mysterious type aye?" Inuyasha smirked "Favourite food?"

"Just a regular bento box with nothing to exquisite. You?"

"Ramen" he said normally

"Ramen?" she asked with a grin on her face

"Yes what's wrong with Ramen?" he asked playfully

"Oh nothing. Ok, when's your birthday?"

"31st October, 1988, meaning I'm 23" he replied

Kagome nodded "Halloween baby. Interesting. Mine's on the 14th February, 1989. Meaning I'm 22"

"Valentines baby. Cool"

The two then continued talking, favourite times in life, where they attended high school, past relationships, least favourite music, person in the world, foods, everything! They soon became fast friends.

Inuyasha then had an idea for in his head, involving the pool. He plastered an evil grin on his face "Hey Kags," he said, looking at the water

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What's your least favourite sport?"

"Swimming! I HATE SWIMMING! It always gets my hair mess!"

Inuyasha grin became more obvious and he turned to her with the grin on his face and motioned to the water. He went closer to her.

Kagome noticed the grin and then him motioning to the water and coming closer. '_Oh no' _she got out of the pool and started running around, laughing her head off, Inuyasha on her tail. It wasn't long until she felt strong arms wrapped around her body and brought with the person into the pool.

The pair then soon came up and breathed for water, both gasping for air. They looked at each other then laughed at their appearances.

Inuyasha's hair was all over his face like a curtain.

Kagome's was all frizzy.

The two kept laughing until they both realized something. They were both in each other's arms.

Inuyasha kept his arms around her waist, and Kagome had her arms around his neck.

They both blushed but kept holding each other. They soon started looking into each other's eyes. Both thinking the same thing,

'_What is this feeling I get when I'm around him/her?'_

The two then noticed that the sun was nearly set and decided to get out of the pool.

**~Later the night~**

"Okay everyone! Gather around the first floor living area" Zelia called out

Everyone made their way over and sat on the large couches next to their partners.

"Okay you guys. I hope you learnt as much as possible about your partners because tomorrow the first round begins." Hannah said

"And with that being said, the top two couples will be out of the running for elimination and get to choose one couple each to go into the elimination round at the end of the day." Zelia said.

Everyone nodded and started getting up before they heard Hannah call out to them.

"One more thing you guys," she held out books "These are some instruction books when it comes to doing things in the competition. Rules, maps etc are all in here. Enjoy your night." She said before leaving the room with Zelia.

Everyone nodded before heading up to their rooms. Inuyasha had decided to walk Kagome to her room since it was just on the floor above.

The two walked in silence until they came to Kagome's door at the end of the massive hallway.

Inuyasha turned to her "Well goodnight Kagome" he said as he turned around "Sleep well"

Kagome nodded "Inuyasha…"

He turned around "Yeah?"

Kagome then ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Good night and sleep well" she said before going into her room.

Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded. _'Did she just kiss me?'_

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: Sorry about the long update you guys. I admit, this chapter was really short but I'm currently not thinking properly due to my life status is currently in 'Holiday mode'. I promise when I get back to school and I have time then I will be writing better and most likely longer chapters.

**As always, please review. It would be really nice if you did. Remember, reviewing means chapter dedications.**

Also, keep an eye out on the next chapter or 'Crashed the wedding' it's a FULL lemon chapter for all you guys.

Look out for my upcoming one-shot stories: My personal maid – of seduction and My one and only sk8er boi.

As well as my upcoming stories: Love it to Eternity (sequel to Love is a burden we suffer together), Battle of the record songs (sequel to Battle of the bands) and What the future holds.

**Also, there is a poll on my profile where you guys can vote for a new sequel. Please do it.**

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
